This invention relates generally to the field of archery equipment and more particularly to a novel sighting apparatus for use with an archery bow.
Bow sights generally have multiple sight points for use in shooting arrows into targets of different distances from the archer. Many bow sights include multiple sight points attached to horizontal pins. Bow sights with horizontal pins are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,568; 5,676,122; and 5,685,081.
A number of U.S. patents disclose bow sights having various other arrangements of sighting points. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,651; 4,120,096; 5,086,567; and 5,131,153.